


A Party

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group goes to a party in honor of their record contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

Billy looked around Bean’s house alive with music and people he didn’t know. He felt out of his element even at his own party. Everything was so big – the house, the expectations, the crowd, even the women’s breasts. It was just overwhelming for a guy from the fields of Scotland who wanted nothing more than to stand on stage and sing.

Billy pulled out of his reverie as he felt an arm slip around his waist. “Whatcha thinking, love?” Orlando purred into his ear. Billy smiled and moved deeper into the familiar arms.

“That this is all too much.”

“Yeah. Dom doesn’t seem to be having a problem adjusting though.” Orlando pointed to Dom who stood in the middle of the living room, a group of guys and girls surrounding him, as he danced around on the table. Billy laughed and shook his head.

“Dom never has a problem adjusting.”

“Come on. Let’s go enjoy some of the party.” Orlando grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled him downstairs towards the kitchen. They bumped into bodies all along the way, many who gave them dirty looks. Even in their rise to fame, people still treated them like nobodies.

Billy sighed and Orlando stopped, turning around to face him. “Are you okay?” he asked, stroking Billy’s cheek affectionately. Billy shook his head.

“I’m such a fucking wanker, Orli. I need to pull myself together. I feel like I don’t even belong at my own party. Everyone keeps shooting us dirty looks.” Billy leaned against the wall and watched the party. A few people bumped into him like he wasn’t even there. “See what I mean?”

“Oh, fuck the lot of them. Who are they? Just little groupies and wannabe’s. We’re going to make it, mate. We’re going to be the great Valiant Effort. And none of this will matter,” Orlando continued, indicating their surroundings. Billy watched as Orlando’s hand glided through the air, making him seem separate from the scene surrounding him.

“When did we switch roles? You’re supposed to be the cynical one, not me.” Orlando threw an arm around Billy’s shoulder and started walking again.

“I don’t think anything could dampen my spirits since we have this record contract. Now come on. Let’s go get pissed on free alcohol.”

-

Elijah sat on a couch in a corner, pretending to listen to some guy who was going on and on about his play that was in some backstreet theater. Elijah nodded in all the right places, watching Dom the entire time. As Dom leaned in to kiss some guy, Elijah turned away and paid more attention to Brad, or at least that’s what he thought his name was.

Brad was in the middle of telling Elijah about the climax of his play when Dom walked up.

“Sod off, queen.” Dom sat down between Elijah and Brad, draping his arm around Elijah.

“In case you didn’t notice, I was talking to Elijah. You can’t just jump in the middle of this,” Brad protested.

“Listen, mate. This here is my Elijah, and I can jump in the middle of whatever I want. So sod off.” Dom watched him look desperately at Elijah, who only amusedly watched the two, and finally leave, muttering curses under his breath. “What a fucking cunt. How do you end up with the losers?”

“Don’t know. How did you know I needed saving?” Elijah asked, situating himself against Dom. Dom laid his other hand Elijah’s thigh, rubbing absently.

“You looked absolutely fucking bored. I thought I’d be your knight in shining armor and save you from the likes of him.”

“Thanks.” Elijah sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Dom was right beside him, arm around him, hand circling his thigh, and not an inch of room between them. So, he chugged the rest of his drink.

“Damn, Lij. Impressive. We need more!” Dom got up, much to the chagrin of Elijah, and went in search of drinks. Elijah began to think he wasn’t coming back when Dom rounded the corner carrying four cups.

“Four?” Elijah asked as Dom set them down on the table in front of him.

“Yeah, that way I won’t have to get up as much. Now, come on,” Dom said, basically sitting in Elijah’s lap and handing him a drink. “To Valiant Effort, to record deals, and to us. Cheers, fuckface!” Dom tapped his cup against Elijah’s and turned it up, draining the liquid quickly. Elijah did the same, finishing the drink a few moments after Dom. He grimaced as he slammed the cup down.

“Rough shit, man. What was that?”

“Tequila sunrise,” Dom said, handing Elijah the other cup. He sat back against the sofa, placing his arm around Elijah again. Elijah scooted closer and Dom’s hand found its way further up Elijah’s thigh.

“I think that was all tequila and no sunrise.”

“Quite possible.”

-

Sean stood on the balcony, alone. This was definitely not his kind of scene. His M.A. attitude and sweater-vest persona didn’t mesh well with the rich and posh society of New York. But this was his band and dammit, he was going to stand by them every step of the way.

“Alone for a reason, or just alone?” an unfamiliar voice said behind him. Sean turned around and faced a rather attractive man.

“Just alone.” Sean turned around again and leaned on the railing. The man came and stood beside him, looking straight ahead. Sean studied him out of the corner of his eye.

“I hate these kind of parties,” the man said. Sean laughed quietly.

“You’re not alone, friend.” He took a long sip of his martini, thinking that at least the free alcohol was good.

“I’m Viggo. I haven’t seen you around here before.” Viggo looked intently at Sean, seeming really interested in hearing what he had to say. Sean was a little taken aback.

“I’m the manager for Valiant Effort,” Sean explained. Viggo nodded his head. “I’m Sean.” Sean extended his hand, and Viggo gripped it tightly.

“Nice to meet you, Sean. I’m an old friend of Sean Bean’s. I’m also on his label, though that’s not important. Selling CD’s isn’t important to me. Nothing beats sitting on stage and really connecting with your audience.” Sean was captivated by his words. The man spoke like no other he’d ever heard. He couldn’t help but stare at his mouth as he talked. “I’m sorry. I’ve just met you and hear I am spouting ideals about music. Forgive me.” Sean could do nothing but nod. “You must be really excited that the band got a record deal.”

“Yes. It beats being a copy bitch for the record company.”

“Ah, working for the masses. Yes, I used to work for the man. Ah, the days on Wall Street.”

“You used to work on Wall Street?” Sean asked, eyes wide. “At the risk of sounding rude, you don’t seem like the type to work on Wall Street.”

Viggo chuckled and Sean thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “I used to work on Wall Street. Suit wearing, ass kissing, conforming bastard. Then I realized that there was more to life than money and success. So I started writing poetry, painting, and writing my own music. And here I am. A moderately successful folk singer. But I’m fucking happy.” Viggo smiled at Sean and turned to go back inside. “You wanna grab another drink?”

Sean looked at his almost empty cup and peaceful balcony solitude. Then he glanced over at Viggo standing beside the glass doors leading back to the party and waiting patiently for an answer.

“Sure.”

-

“Orlando,” Bean said as he walked into the kitchen. “Billy.” He nodded at both the men. Billy noticed a strange look pass over Bean’s face as he watched them, but pushed the thought from his mind, deciding he was being paranoid again.

“Orlando, I have something to show you,” Bean said, coming to a halt in front of him. Orlando laid his drink on the counter behind him and turned to Billy.

“I’ll be back in a minute, love.” Orlando leaned over, kissing Billy on the cheek quickly as Bean watched them closely. He walked out of the room, Orlando following. Bean led Orlando up the lush staircase leading to another part of the house. There was no one in this part of the house, and Orlando was sure it wasn’t open to party guests.

He followed Bean into a gigantic bedroom. The bedroom was bigger than the guy’s apartment, Orlando thought. It had a large couch and entertainment center to the right, a huge bed in the middle, and a bathroom half the size of the room to the left. Orlando turned around, unable to keep his mouth from hanging open.

“Impressed I see,” Bean said, sitting in an armchair. Orlando slowly made his way over to the other empty one. He sat down, wonder still written all over his face.

“Very. This is bigger than our apartment,” Orlando said. Bean smiled and watched him closely. “So, what did you have to show me?”

“Orlando, I have a request. A very small request, but a request all the same.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“All I request is your services tonight.” Bean watched him evenly over the tips of his fingers. Orlando’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“My services? What do you need me to do?”

“Oh, Orlando. Are you that naïve?” Bean laughed and walked over to Orlando, sitting on the arm of his chair. He ran his finger along Orlando’s thigh. “What do you think I want?”

“Holy shit!” Orlando jumped up, much to the amusement of Bean. “You’re joking.”

“Orlando, calm down. This is the record business. Why do you think I signed your band?” Orlando’s mouth dropped as he stood there, staring at Sean. “You think I care what you sound like? After years in this business every band sounds the same. It was you, Orlando. And only you.”

Orlando audibly swallowed. “I can’t do this. It’s wrong.” Orlando opened the door, prepared to go.

“If you walk out that door, you lose your contract.”

Orlando turned around, giving Bean an uncertain glance. “You can’t do that. We signed the contracts, we – “

“Orlando, my dear boy. I can do whatever I please. Now, do you want to keep your record contract or not? Your precious Billy will never have to know.”

“Billy,” Orlando whispered, trying to decide. He looked between the open door and Bean sitting smug in his chair.

Orlando slowly closed the door, asking Billy to forgive him with every movement.

-

“Elijah, you’re my new drinking partner,” Dom slurred. They had been through five tequila sunrises, and both were extremely drunk.

“Well, good. Cause you’re a lot more fun to drink with than most people,” Elijah said, giggling. Dom looked at him for a minute before leaning close and kissing him. Elijah’s head started spinning and his head was shouting “No! This isn’t how it should happen” but his body was shouting “Oh fuck yes!”

Elijah wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck and crawled into his lap. They forgot they were in a room full of people, but it didn’t matter because everyone in the room was in some state of passion. Dom’s hands slid underneath Elijah’s shirt as he rubbed his palms up and down Elijah’s smooth back. Elijah bit playfully down on Dom’s lip and rocked his hips back and forth against Dom’s lap, and Dom started moaning, throwing his head back and allowing Elijah a chance to run his teeth along the soft skin of his neck. Elijah’s brain was in a battle. The insecure part of him was afraid that Dom was too drunk to know what he was doing. The horny part of him was telling the other part to shut the hell up.

Dom licked his way along Elijah’s jaw, stopping to nipple softly on his ear. “Oh God, Lij,” he moaned in Elijah’s ear. Dom’s breath blowing across Elijah’s sensitive skin caused a shiver to bolt throughout his body. “You’re so fucking lovely.” Dom finished his statement by catching Elijah’s mouth with his own. He slipped his tongue past Elijah’s moist lips, invading the space with his tongue. Elijah’s body was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to crawl inside Dom and stay forever.

Dom pulled his mouth away, causing Elijah to whimper, and smiled. “You’re fucking amazing, do you know that?” he asked, playing with the hairs at the base of Elijah’s neck. “Want another drink?”

Elijah blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he was saying. How could he just want to get up in the middle of what they were doing? He didn’t realize he had said this aloud until Dom was laughing.

“I’m coming back. All this kissing has made me thirsty.” Elijah crawled off his lap, swaying slightly, and fell back onto the couch. He stretched out, willing the room to stop spinning. Dom leaned down and kissed him again. “Want another drink?” Elijah closed his eyes and nodded. He was thinking about Dom’s mouth pressed against his when he passed out.

-

“Sean, have you seen Orlando?” Billy asked. He looked curiously at the man Sean was talking to.

“Ah, Billy, this is Viggo. Viggo, this is Billy, the lead guitarist in Valiant Effort.” Billy shook his hand warmly.

“Nice to meet you, mate. Enjoying yourself?” Billy asked.

“I am. I always enjoy these little parties Bean throws.”

“Viggo is a musician too,” Sean explained to a perplexed Billy. Billy nodded, comprehension on his face.

“Have you seen Orlando? Bean had to show him something, and that was almost thirty minutes ago.”

“Is Orlando a tall guy with curly brown hair?” Viggo asked. Billy nodded. “I saw him go upstairs with Bean. Not to the balcony, but to the back section of the house. It’s up that staircase.” Viggo pointed to a staircase in the back foyer.

“Thanks. And nice meeting you,” Billy said, leaving Viggo and Sean to their conversation.

He jogged up the staircase, looking around in wonder, and tried to figure out how not to get lost in Bean’s house. At the top of the stairs, he thought he heard voices down the hall, so he walked towards them. Seeing a light on in one of the rooms, he stopped in front of it and an ice cold covered his entire body. Orlando was sitting on the floor facing away from him, head cast down, and Bean was zipping his pants.

“Looks like Billy joined us a little too late,” Bean said. Orlando turned around, horrorstricken. Billy was rooted to the spot, and he was desperately trying not to throw up.

“Billy,” was all Orlando got out before Billy turned and bolted away. Orlando frantically stood up, but turned around to Bean before leaving. “I hope you’re fucking happy,” he spat.

“Oh very,” Bean said, smirking. “We’ll talk again, Orlando. Now go chase your precious Billy.”

Orlando heard Bean’s laughter following him as he ran through the hall and down the stairs. Not knowing where to go next, he ran into the thick of the party. Dom was seated on the floor beside a sleeping Elijah, drawing on him with a sharpie.

“Where’s Billy?” Orlando asked frantically. Dom didn’t look up from the intricate pattern he was drawing on Elijah’s arm.

“Don’t know, mate.” Orlando didn’t press, but ran swiftly into the kitchen. He saw Sean standing there talking to a stranger.

“Where’s Billy?”

“He ran that way towards the balcony. What’s going on?” Sean called after him, but Orlando was already bolting towards the balcony. Billy wasn’t there. Orlando stood on it, cursing himself six ways from Sunday. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure stumbling to the ground. He knew immediately it was Billy.

Dashing back through the house, he ran out of the door after him. “Billy!” he called, running so fast his lungs were burning in protest, but he didn’t care. He just kept running until he caught up with him. “Billy!” He grabbed Billy and turned him around. Billy looked at him with disgust.

“I can’t believe you,” Billy said before doubling over and throwing up. Orlando rubbed his back soothingly, and Billy tried to shrug him off but was overtaken by another bout of vomiting. “Get off me!”

“Billy stop!” Billy staggered away and Orlando easily put an arm around him. “Here sit down.” Billy complied, sitting down in a wooden swing. Orlando sat beside him and Billy scooted as far away from him as he could.

“You fucking whore,” Billy spat. Orlando jerked as if he’d been stung. Those words coming out of his Billy’s mouth.

“No. No,” he repeated, his head in his hands. “Billy, you gotta believe me. I had no choice.”

“Yeah right.”

“He told me if I didn’t do it he’d take away our contract. I. I didn’t know what to do,” Orlando stammered. Billy lifted his head and looked at Orlando who was shaking terribly, silent tears running down his face. “He had me trapped. If I’d have said no, then we’d have lost everything. But if I said yes – “

“Orlando, we aren’t together. I don’t even have a right to be mad,” Billy said. Orlando turned to look at him, pain written all over his face.

“Fuck if you don’t. Billy, I love you. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you. Why do you think I spend every bloody night curled up in your arms? I know we’re not together, but in my world we are. Do I ever go out with other people? No. And believe me, I get plenty of offers.” Orlando ran a hand nervously through his hair, trying to pull himself together. Billy noticed he was doing a poor job of it. “I didn’t know what to do, Billy. You gotta believe me. I was thinking of you and Lij and Dom and how disappointed you’d be if we lost our contract.”

“It’s not so important that you have to be Bean’s personal sex slave,” Billy said. Most of his anger was gone, but a terrible weariness had overtaken him.

“It was just a blowjob, Billy. He didn’t even come in my mouth. I can’t believe I’ve done more with that sodding asshole than I have with you. I can’t believe he blackmailed me into that. How can I ever look at him again? How can I ever look at you again?” Billy took one of Orlando’s hands in his own and lifted his chin with his fingers.

“Orlando, I don’t know what to say. Fuck if I know what I would’ve done in that situation. You. I. He should. I should have never called you a whore.”

“I deserve it,” Orlando cut in. Billy placed a finger over his lips.

“Don’t say that. You’re not. I don’t blame you for what you did. But fuck if he’ll make you do it again. I’ll let him fuck me before he touches you again,” Billy said, fury flashing in his eyes. Orlando looked horrified at the statement.

“He won’t fucking touch you. Not you too,” Orlando said, squeezing Billy’s hand.

“Don’t worry. He’s not going to touch me either.” Billy pulled Orlando close to him, pushing them both slowly in the swing. “Just forget about it. It’s over.”

-

Sean walked over the couch where Dom was still drawing on Elijah’s arm. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“That’s good,” Viggo said from behind him. Dom looked up, grinning.

“Thanks, mate.”

“Is Elijah passed out?” Sean asked. Dom nodded.

“The little fucktard passed out. The kid can’t hold his liquor. Stupid kids,” Dom said, shaking his head and drawing a circle on Elijah’s forearm.

“Let’s find Billy and Orlando and get home. I’m exhausted.”

“Who’s driving? Elijah’s obviously not,” Dom said, snickering at his own joke.

“The chauffeur. Now come on and get Elijah up. Viggo and I are going to find Billy and Orlando. I’ll meet you at the limo.” Sean walked away, followed closely by Viggo. Dom put the cap on the marker and threw it across the room, hitting someone in the back of the head. He stood up, grabbed Elijah under the arms and lifted him up.

“Come on, Lij. Let’s go to the limo.” Dom carried Elijah across the living room that was littered with unconscious bodies. “I’m really fucking glad that you’re so bloody skinny,” Dom said to Elijah’s unmoving form.

Dom carried Elijah all the way to the limo the label provided and leaned with him against the hood. Elijah’s head was extremely close to Dom’s, and he lifted up Elijah’s face with his fingers. He looked closely at his face, trailing his eyes along his hairline, down past his brows and eyelashes that fluttered against his pale cheeks, along the line of his straight nose, to the small, pinks lips that were slightly parted. He slid his finger tenderly down Elijah’s cheek, smiling softly to himself, but quickly shook his head and dropped his hand, causing Elijah’s head to fall against his shoulder. Dom sighed and held Elijah closer, hoping the guys would hurry up.

A few minutes later, Billy and Orlando walked up to the car holding hands.

“Thank God. Lij may weigh nothing, but the boy is a fucking heavy drunk.” Billy opened up the back door, and Dom crawled in, taking Elijah with him. He situated himself and laid Elijah so he was lying in his arms. Billy and Orlando sat on the bench across from them, cuddled up together. Dom closed his eyes and leaned his head against Elijah’s, trying to ignore the scent of his hair.

Outside the limo, Sean and Viggo were still talking.

“I have a show tomorrow night,” Viggo said. “At the Bondai Club. Will you come?”

“I’d love to!” Sean said eagerly. Viggo grinned widely.

“I’ll leave you a backstage pass at the box office. Okay? Come backstage whenever you get there.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow night.” They stood awkwardly staring at each other. Sean finally nodded and crawled into the limo, waving once more before shutting the door.

~Fin  



End file.
